<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Паста неудачи by DrinkAndBite, LaurielAnarwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138494">Паста неудачи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite'>DrinkAndBite</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen'>LaurielAnarwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pasta, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ломать или не ломать?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Паста неудачи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532580">Bad Luck Pasta</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel">Miss_lestrudel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— НЕТ!<br/><br/>В мгновение ока Людвиг оказался прижат к стене — ошарашенный и с полными руками сухих спагетти. Пасту из его рук тут же выхватили и бросили в кипящую воду.<br/><br/>— С ума сошёл? — заорал Феличиано на всё ещё пребывающего в шоке Людвига.<br/><br/>Обычно Феличиано был менее серьёзным и решительным, и Людвига это и впрямь испугало (хотя он никогда бы не признался).<br/><br/>— Эмм… нет?<br/><br/>— Ломать пасту! — воскликнул Феличиано и, всплеснув руками, принялся помешивать размягчившуюся пасту деревянной ложкой.<br/><br/>— А это… плохо? — спросил Людвиг, наконец отлепившись от стены.<br/><br/>— Плохо?! — снова воскликнул Феличиано и что-то быстро пробормотал по-итальянски.<br/><br/>— Я не… я всё же не понимаю. Я всего лишь собирался сломать пасту, чтобы влезла в кастрюлю.<br/><br/>— Она и так влезла, — ткнул Феличиано в кастрюлю, и Людвиг увидел, что паста кипит и кружится, прекрасно уместившись внутри.<br/><br/>— Всё равно не понимаю, почему ломать её так уж плохо.<br/><br/>— Это к неудаче, — пояснил Феличиано, и выражение его лица смягчилось до привычного и любимого.<br/><br/>— Странное суеверие, — заметил Людвиг и немедленно пожалел о своих словах: ну разумеется у Феличиано есть суеверия относительно пасты!<br/><br/>— Сказал мужик, который боится старых женщин.<br/><br/>— Да они само зло! — воскликнул Людвиг, обняв его за талию.<br/><br/>Феличиано улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к нему.<br/><br/>— С <em>donne anziane</em><sup>1</sup> всегда нужно быть вежливым! Они готовят прекрасную пасту! В отличие от кое-кого из моих знакомых…<br/><br/>Людвиг в ответ усмехнулся, вовлекая его в глубокий поцелуй, и Феличиано хихикнул и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, портя безупречную укладку. Людвиг скользнул руками по его бёдрам, комкая края рубашки.<br/><br/>Паста в итоге переварилась, а на лбу у Людвига появился отпечаток в форме ложки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Donne anziane — пожилые женщины (итал.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>